


O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter próbuje ułożyć sobie życie w powojennym świecie. Nie jest to jednak tak łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać, szczególnie gdy na drodze spotyka się całą gromadę Ślizgonów, wielbiciela cytrynowych dropsów i pewnego młodego czarnoksiężnika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spóźniony pasażer

**Author's Note:**

> Od czasu, kiedy zaczęłam pisać pierwszy rozdział „Chłopca”, minęły trzy lata. Ukończenie poprzedniej wersji było niemożliwe – wkradło się w nią kilka błędów wpływających poważnie na logikę wydarzeń i odkręcenie ich zajęłoby więcej czasu niż napisanie tych rozdziałów na nowo. Zmienił się też sposób, w jaki myślę o głównych bohaterach i trudno było mi pracować z czymś, co znacznie odbiegało od tej nowej wizji.  
> Mam nadzieję, że wesprzecie mnie w przelaniu tej historii na klawiaturę, tym razem w całości.

\- Naprawdę musimy to robić? - westchnął Ron, gdy - wyraźnie się ociągając - zapakował swój kufer do bagażnika nabytego zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej samochodu. - Przecież jesteśmy  _bohaterami_!

\- Ron! - fuknęła z oburzeniem Hermiona, siedząca już na miejscu pasażera. - Co powiesz nasz... swoim dzieciom, kiedy zapytają, ile owutemów zdobyłeś?

\- Powie, że kiedy był w ich wieku, cały rok biwakował z Harrym Potterem. - Od strony frontowych drzwi londyńskiej kamienicy, w której wynajęli mieszkanie, dobiegł przyjaciół głos Harry'ego.

Ron ponownie otworzył bagażnik i, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia mijających ich przechodniów, zapakował do niego kolejny kufer i klatkę z Tankmarem, nową sową Harry'ego, który jakiś czas temu doszedł do wniosku, że ciągłe korzystanie z pocztowych sów jest nie tylko niepraktyczne, ale też naraża go na zbyt częste widywanie się z ludźmi.

Tak - od czasu zakończenia wojny widywanie się z ludźmi stało się dla Wybrańca niezwykle uciążliwym obowiązkiem. Starał się nie kontaktować z nikim poza bliskim gronem znajomych. W rezultacie od ponad trzech miesięcy rozmawiał głównie z Ronem i Hermioną, ponieważ mieszkali razem, rodziną Weasleyów, którą często odwiedzali, oraz kilkorgiem szkolnych kolegów i koleżanek - głównie Neville'em i Luną. Pozostałe magiczne istoty ludzkie, gdy tylko zobaczyły go na horyzoncie, reagowały na kilka bardzo odmiennych sposobów. Jedni grzecznie podchodzili, by uścisnąć mu dłoń; ci byli najmniej szkodliwi (choć po spotkaniu pięćdziesięciu takich osób w drodze do warzywniaka też można było zwariować). Już wcześniej, gdy był __tylko__ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, musiał nauczyć się radzić sobie z takimi zachowaniami. Starał się być miły, skromny i uśmiechnięty. Nie przyjmował prezentów, chociaż czasami próbowano mu ofiarować ciekawe i kosztowne przedmioty i usługi - zaledwie wczoraj jakiś zgarbiony siwowłosy mężczyzna zaoferował mu wycieczkę na Malediwy, a tydzień wcześniej kobieta stojąca tuż za nim w kolejce u rzeźnika chciała oddać mu za żonę najmłodszą córkę. Takim ludziom zwykle wystarczył uśmiech i kilka słów zamienionych z Wybrańcem. Na nieszczęście byli też inni, bardziej bezczelni, starający się wejść z butami w jego życie prywatne. Między innymi przez takich ludzi postanowił wraz z przyjaciółmi przeprowadzić się do mugolskiej części stolicy. Nikt nie zdobył na razie jego adresu i przy odrobinie umiejętności mógł swobodnie poruszać się po okolicy. Oczywiście wiązało się to z pewną ilością niedogodności - koniecznością picia eliksiru wielosokowego, gdy chciał iść do sklepu całodobowego, robieniem zakupów w różnych częściach miasta, nieużywaniem magii zbyt głośno, bo a nuż któryś z sąsiadów był uzdrowicielem u Św. Munga... Mimo że starał się jak mógł, kilka razy zdarzyło mu się spotkać czarownice i czarodziejów, którym wydawało się, że mogą zająć mu pół dnia, mówiąc o bardzo dziwnych i mało go interesujących rzeczach, takich jak teorie spiskowe według których był synem Dumbledore'a, skargi na stan Ministerstwa Magii (część społeczeństwa widziała go w roli ministra, co początkowo nawet go bawiło, ale potem zaczęło przerażać), historie udziału w bitwie o Hogwart... To irytowało go prawdopodobnie najbardziej, bo przecież sam widział, kto walczył. Zdarzali się też, co prawda nieczęsto, ludzie, którym nie w smak było jego zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem. Ci zwykle nie nagabywali go osobiście, lecz wysyłali sowy z pogróżkami, truciznami i klątwami, a nie znając jego adresu, kierowali je do Nory. W związku z tym, że pan Weasley już trzykrotnie doznał oparzenia ledwie otwierając kopertę, a raz zatruł się ciastem cytrynowym, które w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znalazło się na stole w jego kuchni, wszelka korespondencja na nazwisko Potter musiała najpierw przejść ścisłą kontrolę w Ministerstwie Magii.

Choć Harry nie mógł narzekać na brak towarzystwa – niezależnie od tego, czy było ono pozytywnie czy negatywnie nastawione do jego osoby – czuł się samotny. W pokrętny sposób przypominało mu to dzieciństwo w domu Dursleyów; długie letnie dni, kiedy siedział zamknięty w mieszkaniu w oczekiwaniu na powrót Rona lub Hermiony, przywodziły na myśl życie w komórce pod schodami. Wydawało mu się, że uciekł z niej całe wieki temu, a jednak znów zamykały się za nim niskie drzwi. Najbardziej bolało go chyba, że tym razem sam je zatrzaskiwał.

Nie potrafił tak po prostu wrócić do życia. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele, ci, których znał z Gwardii Dumbledore'a, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, nawet nieliczni śmierciożercy, którym udało się uniknąć Azkabanu – wszyscy oni korzystali z możliwości, jakie niosła wolna od Voldemorta przyszłość. W tym samym czasie Chłopiec, Który Przeżył potrafił jedynie zastanawiać się, dlaczego on sam nie widzi dla siebie żadnej.

A teraz jeszcze ta sprawa z ukończeniem szkoły. W głębi serca cieszył się z możliwości ponownego zobaczenia szkoły, w której spotkało go tyle niesamowitych przygód. Mógłby znów zagrać w quidditcha, jakkolwiek prozaicznie to brzmiało. Z drugiej strony nie potrafił się pozbyć obawy przed lawiną pytań, szeptów i spojrzeń. Przeżył to wszystko już tak wiele razy, że powinien się przyzwyczaić, prawda? Mówiono o nim praktycznie od urodzenia, przez wszystkie szkolne lata - raz dobrze, innym razem źle - wymyślano niestworzone historie, obgadywano jego samego i jego przyjaciół.

Po wojnie nie tylko Rita Skeeter próbowała zarobić na prywatności Harry'ego. By uniknąć medialnego szumu wokół swojej osoby, udzielił obszernego wywiadu __Żonglerowi__ \- do __Proroka codziennego__ czuł niepohamowaną niechęć - i odpowiedział na pytania i zarzuty, publicznie opowiedział się nawet za uniewinnieniem Draco Malfoya i jego matki (Lucjusza jakoś nie było mu szkoda). Oczywiście zachował dla siebie fakt, że był horkruksem Lorda Voldemorta i to, że w międzyczasie umarł i rozmawiał z równie martwym Albusem Dumbledore'em. Czasami prawie zaczynał żałować, że nie został w tej tajemniczej rzeczywistości, w której prawdopodobnie nikogo nie obchodziło, jakiej pasty do zębów używa, ani co jada na śniadanie.

Jednak jego usilne starania pozostania osobą prywatną spełzły na niczym jakieś trzy tygodnie wcześniej, kiedy to popijając poranną kawę i przeglądając najnowszy numer __Transfiguration today__ zauważył, że przez kuchenne okno wleciała nieznana mu sowa i wylądowała przed nim, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Uniósł brew, bo nie spodziewał się żadnych listów, w dodatku sowa była obca - nie należała ani do rodziny Weasleyów, ani do żadnego z przyjaciół. Wnioski? Albo Ministerstwo Magii odczuło nagłą potrzebę, by się z nim skontaktować, albo ktoś zdobył jego tajny adres. Żadna z opcji nie była szczególnie pocieszająca. Westchnął i odwiązał trzy listy. __Trzy__. Już to przywiodło mu na myśl jakieś niejasne skojarzenia z siedzeniem przy innym stole, przy innym śniadaniu, ale z podobną kopertą w dłoni.

\- To na pewno do mnie? - zapytał na głos, ale sowa już odleciała.

W tej sytuacji mógł tylko odłożyć kubek stygnącej kawy i przyjrzeć się bliżej przesyłce.

Tak jak się obawiał, tylko na jednej zobaczył swoje nazwisko - druga koperta była dla Hermiony, trzecia - dla Rona. Wszystkie zdobiło za to godło pewnej instytucji edukacyjnej, która z pewnością posiadała ich aktualny adres, a instytucją tą był Hogwart.

\- Nie - jęknął, starając się za wszelką cenę obudzić z koszmaru, który postanowiła wymyślić jego głowa.

\- Co się stało? - Do kuchni weszła Hermiona z ręcznikiem na głowie.

Harry bez słów wskazał koperty.

\- Poczta o tej godzinie? Od kogo? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna, chwytając pergamin ze swoim nazwiskiem. - Do mnie też? Ale przecież nikomu nie podawałam tego adresu... Czekaj, to przecież niemożliwe! - wstrzymała oddech, łamiąc pieczęć i szybko czytając.

Harry zrobił to samo w nieco mniej gwałtowny sposób, bo był praktycznie pewien, czego dowie się z lektury listu.

\- Och, no cóż... - Hermiona najwyraźniej dobrnęła już do końca. - Chyba nie powinniśmy się dziwić, nie złożyliśmy oficjalnej rezygnacji. Fred i George po swojej ucieczce musieli podpisać jakieś dokumenty...

\- Freiżor? - Ron też postanowił zawitać do kuchni, ziewając przy tym spektakularnie, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ostatniej zamkniętej kopercie. - O, to do mnie?

Złapał pergamin, nie czekając na odpowiedź i - wyciągając jednocześnie mleko z lodówki - przeczytał treść przesyłki.

\- Co, do cholery jasnej?! - Tak jak Harry się podziewał, reakcja przyjaciela była dość gwałtowna. - Mamy wrócić do szkoły? Przecież... Przecież to __absurd__!

\- Czyżbyś nauczył się nowego słowa, Ron? - zapytała Hermiona, odbierając swojemu chłopakowi kartonik z mlekiem.

\- Co? Ja... Ale to nie o to chodzi! Dlaczego mamy wracać? Jakoś przeżyję bez owutemów, a sama wiesz, jak to się odbije na... - przerwał nagle, jakby dopiero się zorientował, że w kuchni siedzi Harry Potter znany również jako Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata.

\- Przestań,  Ron, chyba nie zjedzą mnie żywcem, no nie? - Harry próbował obrócić całą sytuację w żart, choć w rzeczywistości najchętniej kupiłby bilet do Peru, gdzie do końca życia wyplatałby kosze.

W ten właśnie sposób bez zbędnych dyskusji jeszcze tego samego dnia wybrali przedmioty, których mieli zamiar się uczyć, po czym zamówili niezbędne podręczniki i składniki eliksirów, pióra, pergamin, kałamarze i nowe szkolne szaty (z niewiadomych przyczyn te, których używali na szóstym roku okazały się nie tylko za małe, ale też porwane i brudne). Chłopcy nie mogli się powstrzymać przed zakupem dwóch zestawów do konserwacji mioteł. Hermiona z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyjęła informację o mianowaniu na prefekt naczelną - Ron swojej nominacji wcale się nie dziwił. Harry, który prefektem nigdy nie był - za co dziękował teraz niebiosom - odnalazł w kopercie znajomą odznakę kapitana drużyny Gryfonów.

Zwarci i gotowi pierwszego września przyjaciele wsiedli do samochodu Rona; zdobył on prawo jazdy w niezwykle szybkim tempie, co zadziwiło Hermionę, a Harry'ego rozbawiło, bo mógł się tylko domyślać, jakich sposobów perswazji użył Ronald Weasley, by przekonać mugolskiego egzaminatora o swoich umiejętnościach.

Choć Wybraniec obawiał się powrotu do szkoły, wszystko wydawało się na iść całkiem dobrze. Cóż, __prawie__ wszystko.

\- Nie, nie, nie, trzeba było jechać metrem - denerwowała się Hermiona, gdy po raz kolejny musieli się zatrzymać na czerwonym świetle, a zegar nieubłaganie odliczał czas do odjazdu pociągu.

\- Metrem? - Ron niecierpliwie stukał palcami w kierownicę. - Jak sobie wyobrażasz jazdę metrem z tymi kuframi? Nie wspominając nawet o kocie i dwóch _sowach_?

__Jak za starych, dobrych czasów__ , pomyślał Harry, przysłuchując się sprzeczce. Oczywiście nie podzielił się tym spostrzeżeniem na głos, bo groziłoby to atakiem ze strony poirytowanego Weasleya i nerwowej Granger.

\- Nareszcie. - Ron dodał gazu, gdy tylko kolor świateł się zmienił. - Jesteśmy już niedaleko.

Rzeczywiście, po kilku minutach stanęli na parkingu przed dworcem King's Cross i w pośpiechu wypakowali bagaże. Samochód miał odebrać po południu pan Weasley, który miał drugi komplet kluczy, ale Ron dla pewności trzy razy sprawdził, czy zamknął drzwi.

\- Musimy biec - zawyrokował Harry, patrząc na zegarek. - Zostało nam siedem minut.

Przyjaciele przytaknęli i już po chwili cała trójka biegła w kierunku swojego peronu, nie zwracając uwagi na potrącanych - a raczej tratowanych - przechodniów.

\- Cztery minuty! - krzyknął Harry do biegnącej obok niego Hermiony. Ron już ich wyprzedził i był prawie na wysokości ukrytego przejścia. - Idź pierwsza!

__Może jednak mi się poszczęści i nie zdążę__ , dodał w myślach, licząc na to, że ominie go uczta powitalna i związane z nią wystawianie się na pokaz.

\- Bądź tuż za mną - powiedziała Hermiona, biegnąc w kierunku barierki.

\- Jasne! - odkrzyknął i kiedy tylko przyjaciółka zniknęła, podążył jej śladem.

Będąc na wysokości przejścia przypomniał sobie ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy na drugim roku nie mógł się dostać na zaczarowany peron. W tym momencie wiele by oddał za odrobinę skrzaciej magii.

Nic się jednak nie stało i po chwili stał przed pociągiem spowitym kłębami pary.

Hogwart Express właśnie ruszał.

\- Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Wybraniec nie potrafił wskoczyć do jadącego pociągu - westchnął teatralnie, po czym chwycił kufer i klatkę Tankmara i zaczął w biegu mijać rodziców machających swoim dzieciom.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak właściwie miałby wskoczyć do rozpędzającego się pociągu, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie dość oczywisty fakt - był przecież czarodziejem i różdżka schowana w kieszeni spodni mogła okazać się całkiem użyteczna. - Przecież Wybraniec nie może zwyczajnie wsiąść do pociągu - uśmiechnął się gorzko, wyobrażając sobie, jak skomentowałby takie zachowanie Severus Snape. _Bezczelny jak ojciec!_

\- Raz... i dwa – mruknął cicho, machając różdżką, po czym w ostatniej chwili chwycił rozsunięte jeszcze drzwi pociągu i z impetem wskoczył do środka wagonu.

\- To się nazywa wejście, co nie? - rzucił w przestrzeń, chowając różdżkę i odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Co jak co, ale okładkę jutrzejszego __Proroka__ miał już zapewnioną. _Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył spóźnia się na pociąg._ Jeśli Draco Malfoy też wracał do Hogwartu, mógł być pewien, że nie zapomni mu tego tak łatwo.

\- Istotnie, Peverell - odparł ktoś stojący obok, a Harry usłyszał w głowie coś, co brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do sygnału alarmu przeciwpożarowego.

Podniósł wzrok, bo nie dowierzał własnym uszom.

A potem zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się pasować do tej sytuacji – próbując cofnąć się jak najdalej od niespodziewanego rozmówcy, uderzył się nagle w głowę i upadł bez sił na trzeszczącą podłogę.

Stał przed nim Tom Riddle, szerszej publice znany jako Lord Voldemort. Martwy od trzech miesięcy.

 


	2. Fantom

\- Wiecie, on jakoś dziwnie wygląda...

\- Cóż, może i masz rację, Leo... Najdziwniejsze jest to jego ubranie, takie...

\- ... niechlujne?

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że niecodzienne, Abraxasie. Widziałeś kiedyś taką koszulę?

\- Na pewno nie w naszym dworze!

Harry od kilku chwil przysłuchiwał się tej zastanawiającej dyskusji nie otwierając oczu. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że czasami lepiej udawać martwego.

Choć nic nie widział, był pewien, że jedzie pociągiem. Czuł kołysanie i słyszał turkot kół. Leżał chyba na kanapie w przedziale, a nad nim pochylało się kilka osób. Do tego momentu rozumowanie wydawało mu się dość logiczne. Jednak potem zaczynały się pewne problemy...

\- Może to __Amerykanin__?- zapytał ktoś, akcentując z wyraźną pogardą ostatnie słowo.

\- Pamiętacie, jak się nazywa? - Do dyskusji włączył się drugi głos, który z pewnością można by określić jako lekko zaniepokojony.

\- Coś jak... Peverell? Harold Peverell?

__Harold Perverell?__ Harry'emu coraz mniej podobała się ta dyskusja. Choć wolałby, by było inaczej, _każdy_ czarodziej znał jego imię i nazwisko. A ten Abraxas? Gdzie wcześniej słyszał to imię, wypowiedziane dziwnie podobnym tonem, co uwaga o Amerykanach?

Istniało kilka możliwości. Jako pierwsza przyszła mu do głowy zbiorowa amnezja społeczności czarodziejów. Wszyscy zapomnieli, kim jest oraz jak się nazywa i wygląda. Wydało mu się to tak zabawne, że ledwie powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nie zdołał jednak zapanować nad lekkim grymasem, co nie umknęło uwadze jego towarzyszy.

\- Chyba się poruszył! - Posiadacz zaniepokojonego głosu wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ten chłopakjest nieco młodszy od pozostałych.

\- Wydawało ci się...

__Tak, zostawcie mnie jeszcze na moment w spokoju.__ __Muszę się zastanowić,__ pomyślał Harry, rozważając drugą możliwość - całe jego dotychczasowe życie było iluzją albo snem, nie nazywał się Harry Potter, nie był czarodziejem, nie walczył z żadnym Lordem Voldemortem, nie miał na czole...

\- Zobaczcie, on coś tu ma - wyszeptał zaciekawiony głos, a jego właściciel bezceremonialnie dotknął blizny.

\- Super!

\- Może brał udział w jakimś pojedynku?

\- Myślicie, że jest niezły?

__Czy ja wiem,__ skomentował wewnętrznie Harry, a druga teoria została obalona. Jego znak rozpoznawczy nadal był tam, gdzie być powinien, a skoro pasażerowie rozmawiali o pojedynkach z takim zainteresowaniem, to mógł być prawie pewien, że byli w drodze do Hogwartu.

Może po prostu wymyślił sobie, że widział Toma Riddle'a?

\- Tom powiedział... - zaczął chyba ten młodszy, ale powietrze przeciął świst, a potem trzask przypominający uderzenie książki o czyjąś głowę. - Ej, to bolało!

\- Ciesz się, że jego tu nie ma, bo bolałoby o wiele bardziej -odparł ktoś poważnym tonem. - Wiesz, że nie lubi, kiedy używamy tego imienia.

__Znałem chyba tylko jednego człowieka, który tak bardzo nienawidził swojego imienia__ ,pomyślał Harry, zaczynając się poważnie martwić. Nie bał się,jeszcze nie, ale powoli ogarniało go uczucie zamknięcia w pułapce.Bo jeśli ci ludzie znali Toma, o którym myślał, to znalazł się w nieciekawej sytuacji. I jeśli Abraxas był dziadkiem pewnego blondyna, to wniosek mógł być tylko jeden.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, Rufusie, wszyscy już wiemy, jaki jesteś poprawny. -Nowy, nonszalancki głos włączył się do rozmowy. - Co takiego powiedział?

\- Że Harold jest w szoku! Myślicie, że nic mu nie będzie?

__Harry. I tak, jestem w szoku. Nie co dzień spotyka się niezniszczalnego Toma Riddle'a, który nie ma najwyraźniej zamiaru umierać, niezależnie od tego, ile razy się go zabije. I nie co dzień człowiek ma możliwość posłuchać dyskusji ludzi,którzy od pewnego czasu powinni być nieboszczykami._ _

\- Dziwne, że w ogóle go tu przyniósł, nie sądzicie? Nie wydaje misię, żeby przejął się którymś z nas, a co dopiero obcym...

__Zazdrosny?_ _

\- Zazdrosny? - Ktoś wypowiedział na głos jego myśl i nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

W przedziale nagle zapadła cisza.

\- Śmiejesz się ze mnie, Black?!

\- Ja?! Przecież to __on__ się zaśmiał!

\- Zrzucasz winę na nieprzytomnego? Gdzie twój rodowy honor, co?Wszędzie poznałbym ten twój głupawy śmiech!

\- Tylko nie mieszaj w to mojej rodziny!

\- Już, już, uspokójcie się, nie chcecie chyba dostać szlabanu przed ucztą powitalną?

\- Przecież w pociągu nie ma nauczycieli, Malfoy, nie wydurniaj się!

\- Nie poniosło cię trochę, Nott?! Twoja rodzina jest winna mojemu ojcu masę hektarów pod Wzgórzem Goblinów!

\- Co takiego?! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że twój pradziadek przegrał je w karty w 1876!

\- Jak śmiesz tak mówić o moich przodkach?!

\- Przestańcie, zaraz zrzucicie nam kufry na głowy!

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Black, chyba że i ty chcesz poznać, co to gniew Malfoyów!

\- Zapewniam cię, że kiedy my, Blackowie, potrafiliśmy już wyczarować samozmywające naczynia, twoi dziadowie nie umieli posługiwać się sztućcami.

\- Co?!

\- Dobrze mu powiedziałeś, niech wie, że żadna z niego arystokracja!

\- Och, Avery, twoi przodkowie w tym czasie pewnie mieszkali jeszcze w jaskiniach.

\- Black, czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym zademonstrował na twojej niewyparzonej gębie moją rodową siłę Neandertalczyka?

\- Uwielbiam patrzeć na wasze sprzeczki, moi drodzy, jesteście jak stare małżeństwo.

\- Malfoy, odstąpię ci Avery'ego, jeśli tak ci się podoba.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli!

\- Czyżby? Podobno Orion widział, jak zaglądałeś do łazienki,kiedy...

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Nott, a będziesz mógł powąchać kwiatki pod Wzgórzem Goblinów od spodu.

\- Nie powiesz nam, kogo podglądałeś, Abraxasie? No, przyznaj się po dobroci!

\- Zabieraj te swoje brudne łapska, Black!

\- Uciszcie się wreszcie, obudzicie Harolda!

\- Harry'ego - powiedział na głos sam zainteresowany, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robi.

I gdy już miał otworzyć oczy, by zmierzyć się z nieuchronną przyszłością - a może raczej __przeszłością__? - usłyszał swoje imię, prawdziwe imię, jakby ktoś wołał go z ogromnej odległości, gdzieś... z tyłu głowy? Nie mógł być pewien, ale głos był mu chyba znajomy. I coraz głośniejszy, jakby unosił się powoli ku powierzchni jeziora i już za moment, już za chwilę miał się wynurzyć po drugiej stronie. Gdyby się zastanowić, to właśnie tak się czuł - jakby dryfował w ciężkiej, ciemnej wodzie. Zniknął gdzieś turkot kół, a jego głowa stała się podejrzanie lekka. Głos dochodził teraz z góry i naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć - myślenie stało się zresztą niezwykle trudne, bo wyobraził sobie, że zaczyna mu brakować tlenu i postanowił całą siłą woli zbliżyć się do źródła głosu i - być może - do powierzchni wody.Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę...

... i zamachał nią bezradnie, otwierając oczy, bo ktoś potrząsał nim z determinacją.

\- Obudź się wreszcie, stary! - To Ron próbował wywrócić jego wnętrzności na drugą stronę.

\- Nie tak mocno, zrobisz mu krzywdę! - Hermiona była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. To chyba ona go wołała.

\- Pewnie gnębiwtryski pomieszały mu w głowie - orzekła beztrosko Luna.

\- A co, jeśli wcale się nie obudzi? - Tę pesymistyczną uwagę wygłosiła Ginny.

\- Trzeba znaleźć tego, kto go tak urządził - stwierdził Neville tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Ale chyba nic poważnego mu nie dolega?

\- Nie jestem pewna, Ginny, przecież nadal są tacy, którzy pragnęliby śmierci Harry'ego.

\- Na przykład Sprzysiężenie Zgniłego Kła.

\- Trzeba będzie o tym powiedzieć profesor McGonagall.

\- Myślicie, że któryś z uczniów mógłby...

\- O, chyba się obudził - Luna zwróciła uwagę zebranych na leżącego na podłodze przedziału Wybrańca.

\- Harry! - Hermiona rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję, ściskając go mocno. - Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz?

\- Kto ci to zrobił?

\- Zaraz go dorwiemy, nie martw się!

\- Właśnie, kto to był?

Harry podejrzewał, że przyznanie się do zobaczenia w pociągu Toma Riddle'a nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Mimo wszystko mógł się mylić. Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, że go widział.

Nie...Jakoś sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Harry? - Ginny spojrzała na niego z widocznym zaniepokojeniem. - Co się stało? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej...

Już chciał powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że tylko się przewrócił w czasie spektakularnego skoku, ale kiedy już miał otworzyć usta,poczuł ból - taki, jakiego nie czuł od kilku miesięcy.

Blizna. Jego blizna __bolała__.

Nie był to jakiś straszny ból, nie taki jak zwykle. Czuł tępe pulsowanie, nieprzyjemne przypomnienie.

Odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

\- Harry, czy twoja... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale przerwał jej:

\- To nic takiego, po prostu uderzyłem się w głowę, kiedy wskakiwałem do pociągu.

Przyjaciele szybko wymienili spojrzenia, jakby rozważali, czy powinni uwierzyć w tę wersję wydarzeń.

\- Czyli nikt cię nie zaatakował?

Wydawało mu się, czy usłyszał w głosie Neville'a zawód?

\- Przestańcie, nie myślicie chyba, że za każdym zakrętem czai się potencjalny zamachowiec, prawda? - Chciał, żeby ta uwaga zabrzmiała jak żart, ale chyba niezbyt mu wyszło, bo w przedziale zapanowała cisza.

Przerwała ją dopiero Luna, stwierdzając swoim rozmarzonym głosem:

\- Podobno w tym roku szkoły mają pilnować heliopaci.

\- Heliopaci? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Neville, a Harry wiedział, że przez resztę drogi do zamku uda mu się uniknąć dalszej dyskusji o jego podejrzanym omdleniu.

****...** **

Szepty. Spojrzenia. Palce skierowane w jego stronę. Musiał przyznać, że tego się spodziewał i nie zawiódł się w najmniejszym stopniu. Młodsi uczniowie patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną podziwu, zainteresowania i strachu. Miał nadzieję, że będą zbyt nieśmiali, by go zaczepiać. Uczniowie, którzy widzieli go już wcześniej, też kierowali oczy w jego stronę, ale ich spojrzenia były inne - były bezczelne. Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to wszystkich - w drzwiach zamku natknął się na grupę Puchonów - Ernie Macmillan, Hanna Abbott i Susan Bones przywitali go naprawdę po przyjacielsku - a przy stole Gryfonów, tak jak się spodziewał, mógł liczyć na niegasnące wsparcie kolegów i koleżanek. Pozostali uczniowie, głównie - dlaczego wcale go to nie dziwiło? - Ślizgoni, wpatrywali się w niego albo bez entuzjazmu, jakby chcieli powiedzieć "Co wy wszyscy w nim widzicie?", albo z niezdrowym wręcz zainteresowaniem. To ostatnie niepokoiło go najbardziej - czy ludzie nie mogli mu w końcu dać choć odrobiny świętego spokoju? Przecież nie prosił się o wszystko, co go spotkało.

Starał się o tym nie myśleć, a przynajmniej myśleć jak najmniej, by nie zepsuć sobie całej przyjemności z powrotu do szkoły. Przecież to miejsce przez ostatnie lata było jego domem - pierwszym i najprawdziwszym. Gdzieś między jedną myślą a drugą zobaczył w głowie obraz innego chłopca, który uważał tak samo, ale szybko wyrzucił go z pamięci i nałożył sobie na talerz jeszcze trochę galaretki z owocami.

Gdy uczta miała się ku końcowi, a prefekci zajęli się pierwszorocznymi, ktoś chwycił go od tyłu za ramię. Już miał się wyrwać, kiedy dostrzegł za sobą Minerwę McGonagall, urzędującą dyrektorkę.

\- Pozwól, że porwę cię na moment, Potter - powiedziała tylko, nie czekając nawet na jego zgodę, i pociągnęła go do bocznych drzwi.

Znalazł się w tej samej sali, w której w czwartej klasie musiał pogodzić się z faktem zostania dodatkowym uczestnikiem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wydawało mu się to tak odległe - Cedric Diggory nadal żył, a Fleur nie znała jeszcze Billa Weasleya! Z perspektywy czasu wydarzenia tamtego roku były jak zakryte mgłą.

\- Czy coś się stało, pani profesor? - zapytał uprzejmie, choć miał nadzieję, że szybko rozmówi się z dyrektorką i bez problemu dotrze do łóżka.

\- To ja powinnam zadać to pytanie tobie - odparła McGonagall, patrząc na Harry'ego surowo. - Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś mi od razu, że zasłabłeś w pociągu? Powinnam się cieszyć, że panna Granger jest twoją przyjaciółką, bo inaczej zapewne nigdy nie dowiedziałabym się o tym incydencie.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało - westchnął Harry. Mógł się spodziewać, że Hermiona nie zostawi tej sprawy własnemu biegowi.

\- Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję. Podobno rozbolała cię blizna?

\- Co? - Uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

\- Panna Granger utrzymuje, że po przebudzeniu uniosłeś rękę do czoła - stwierdziła rzeczowym tonem dyrektorka.

\- Ja... uderzyłem się w głowę. Prawie spóźniłem się na pociąg,a kiedy wskakiwałem do środka przed otwarte drzwi, nie poszło mi najlepiej. - Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale cała ta historia nie brzmiała chyba zbyt przekonująco.

\- Cóż, jeśli tak twierdzisz... - Wydawało się, że McGonagall przynajmniej na razie mu uwierzyła. - Możesz iść do dormitorium.Tylko pamiętaj, Harry - jestem po twojej stronie. Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor.

****...** **

Kiedy nareszcie dotarł do wieży, nie zastał Rona i Hermiony w wypełnionym po brzegi pokoju wspólnym. Czekali na niego w sypialni chłopców, którą pozostali lokatorzy dyskretnie opuścili.

Hermiona chyba poczuła się nieco winna widząc minę Harry'ego, bo przywitała go słowami:

\- Wiesz, że musiałam...

Chłopak pominął tę uwagę milczeniem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować o tym, co się wydarzyło. Chciał tylko położyć się w znajomym łóżku i liczyć na to, że nie dopadną go koszmary, w ostatnich tygodniach nawiedzające go coraz częściej.

\- Naprawdę źle wyglądałeś - wtrącił Ron, próbując go udobruchać.

\- My tylko się o ciebie martwimy - dodała Hermiona. - Tak niewiele czasu minęło...

\- Widziałem w pociągu Voldemorta - stwierdził głośno i wyraźnie Harry, obserwując reakcję przyjaciół.

Ku jego zdziwieniu nikt nie spadł z krzesła, nie wstrzymał oddechu,nie upuścił szklanki ani nie okazał zdziwienia w żaden inny sposób.

\- Cóż, spodziewałam się, że coś takiego może nastąpić -powiedziała cicho Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego z troską. - Byłeś po tym wszystkim taki spokojny... Zbyt spokojny. Takie rzeczy wracają w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał chłopak, przechylając głowę na bok,jakby przyjaciółka mówiła do niego w obcym języku i nie bardzo mógł ją zrozumieć.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zobaczyłam, że rozcierasz bliznę, pomyślałam, że może to taki ból fantomowy. Pojawia się, kiedy na przykład rannemu...

\- Wiem, co to ból fantomowy, Hermiono - przerwał jej z wyraźną irytacją. Najwyraźniej chcieli z niego zrobić wariata. Gdyby tylko było to tak proste.

\- Nie musisz się od razu denerwować. - Dziewczynie chyba zrobiło się trochę przykro. - Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to nic dziwnego, że widzisz i czujesz rzeczy, których nie ma. W twoim stanie...

\- W moim stanie? - powtórzył Harry rozeźlonym tonem. Miał serdecznie dość tej rozmowy. - Masz mnie za idiotę, Hermiono? Może od razu wyślijcie mnie do Św. Munga? Może wydaje ci się, że jestem niepoczytalny? Chciałabyś, żebym został sąsiadem Lockharta?

Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i prawie wybiegła z pokoju, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ron oddalił się tuż za nią, rzucając przyjacielowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

__Przesadziłeś__ , odezwał się głos w głowie Harry'ego.

\- Wcale nie – odpowiedział sam sobie i rzucił się na łóżko, nie tracąc nawet czasu na zmianę ubrań.

Jakiś czas później usłyszał wracających do pokoju kolegów. Rozmawiali, śmiali się... Jakby wszystko było tak jak dawniej.

Dla Harry'ego nic już takie nie było.

...

Światło zgasło i po kolei oddechy pozostałych Gryfonów zwalniały, a Harry nadal wiercił się z boku na bok, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie tak. _Ból fantomowy?_ Nie wydawało mu się, żeby dotyczył on blizn po śmiercionośnych zaklęciach. No i przecież nie był szalony. Chyba. Komu normalnemu wydawałoby się, że spotkał Toma Riddle'a, a zaraz po nim całą masę nieboszczyków?Może rzeczywiście wymyślił sobie to wszystko?

\- I tak nie zasnę - stwierdził na głos, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Wstał i wyjął z kufra pelerynę-niewidkę. Musiał się przejść. Chciałby też z kimś porozmawiać, ale nagle pojął niezaprzeczalny fakt - nie miał się z kim podzielić swoimi problemami. Syriusz nie żył. Tak samo jak Dumbledore. Nawet Snape wydawał mu się w tej chwili odpowiednim powiernikiem, ale – cóż za zbieg okoliczności - on też nie bardzo miał możliwość z nim porozmawiać.

Nieprzyjemna myśl, że to on odpowiada za śmierć wszystkich trzech, nie chciała dać Harry'emu spokoju. Czy naprawdę całe życie miał poświęcić rozdrapywaniu ran? Żadne tłumaczenie nie odnosiło skutku, gdy próbował samego siebie przekonać, że nie miał wpływu praktycznie na żaden aspekt własnego życia. Zawsze to ktoś inny podejmował decyzje za niego. Dumbledore, Snape, nawet Sybilla Trelawney ze swoją głupią przepowiednią... I Tom Riddle, który uznał słowa nieudolnej wieszczki za wystarczający powód do zniszczenia życia małego Harry'ego Pottera.

Szedł długim, pustym korytarzem, z żalem wspominając tych, którzy już nigdy nie mieli odwiedzić murów zamku; blade światło księżyca rozjaśniało mu drogę.

Nagle przystanął i wstrzymał oddech. Nie był pewien, co go zaniepokoiło– jakiś ruch, a może dźwięk?

Wiedział tylko, że ktoś go obserwuje.


	3. Noc żywych trupów

Wiedział, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Ale kto włóczyłby się po zamku o tej porze? Harry nie wyzbył się jeszcze przezorności, której nauczył go poprzedni rok, dlatego wstrzymał oddech, by pozostać niezauważonym...

Moment. Przecież nikt nie mógł go __zauważyć__. Był absolutnie niewidzialny, choć na moment o tym zapomniał. Skąd więc wzięła się dziwna pewność, że ktoś patrzy na niego zza rogu?

Odwrócił się jak najciszej potrafił i ogarnął korytarz uważnym spojrzeniem. Tak jak się spodziewał – w zasięgu wzroku nie dostrzegł nawet zabłąkanego kora. Był zupełnie sam. Ale to uczucie... Czyżby znowu mu się __wydawało__? Może Hermiona miała jednak rację i wydarzenia kilku poprzednich miesięcy - a raczej całych siedemnastu lat, jakie spędził na ziemi - ostatecznie doprowadziły jego i tak nadwyrężony umysł do granicy wytrzymałości? Może naprawdę zwariował? Wiele by to wyjaśniało. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że im więcej czasu mijało od zobaczenia w pociągu Toma Riddle'a i usłyszenia rozmowy dziadka Draco Malfoya z jakimiś innymi dawno nieżyjącymi ludźmi, wszystko to wydawało mu się nie tylko odległe i abstrakcyjne, ale też zupełnie głupie. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę wierzyć, że rzeczywiście widział dziedzica Slytherina? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Harry ma na jego punkcie jakąś __obsesję__.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy znowu zaczął iść przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Dawno nie miał okazji włóczyć się bez celu, poza tym Londyn nie był tak fascynujący jak Hogwart. Śpiące portrety, światło księżyca oświetlające korytarze - nogi same niosły Harry'ego przez ten niesamowity świat - jedyny, do którego chciał należeć i jedyny, który ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo go przygnębiał. Powinien przed śniadaniem przeprosić Hermionę; nie było sensu trwać w gniewie. Znał przyjaciółkę wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że chciała tylko jego dobra. A on, no cóż... Czasami nie potrafił tego docenić.

Jeszcze raz pomyślał gorzko, że z chęcią z kimś by porozmawiał, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch.

Zatrzymał się. Tym razem był pewien, że mu się nie wydawało. To nie było żadne __przeczucie__ , naprawdę coś słyszał.

Korytarz na pierwszy rzut oka był zupełnie pusty. Mimo to mógłby się założyć, że coś lub ktoś czai się w ciemności i go obserwuje.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo - co złego mogło się przecież stać? - ściągnął pelerynę-niewidkę i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Musiał, po prostu musiał wiedzieć, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę, czy może pogrążał się w odmętach szaleństwa?

Przez chwilę nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nic się dzieje, że rzeczywiście miał tylko przywidzenia, ale potem usłyszał czyiś głos, nienaturalnie głośny w prawie pustym korytarzu:

\- Tu jesteś, Harry! Wszyscy na ciebie czekają!

Moment, skąd znał ten zaaferowany ton? Niewyraźne wspomnienie pokoju wspólnego pojawiło się gdzieś na skraju jego pamięci, ale nie potrafić go w porę uchwycić.

\- Czekaliśmy godzinę, ale nadal nie wracałeś i zaczęliśmy się martwić, no i bliźniacy i ja postanowiliśmy, że cię poszukamy, tak nagle zniknąłeś... Harry, czy coś się stało? Jesteś strasznie blady...

Nie odpowiedział - nie był w stanie. Ogarnęło go przerażenie tak ogromne, że mógłby krzyczeć bardziej przeraźliwie niż szyszymora, gdyby tylko głos nie uwiązł mu w gardle. Nigdy nie czuł takiego paraliżującego strachu, nigdy. Nawet wtedy, gdy na pierwszym roku zobaczył twarz Voldemorta pod turbanem jąkającego się Quirrella. Ani na drugim, kiedy stał przed oślepionym bazyliszkiem. Ostatnia potyczka z Czarnym Panem wydawała mu się w tej chwili czymś dziecinnym, bo była przynajmniej racjonalnie __wytłumaczalna__. A jak miał sobie wytłumaczyć, że po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku godzin znajdował się w obecności kogoś, kto od jakiegoś czasu powinien już nie żyć?

Stał przed nim Colin Creevey, chwalebnie pochowany przed trzema miesiącami.

\- Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? - pytał go teraz Colin, który z pewnością nie był ani duchem, ani widziadłem. - Może powinienem kogoś zawołać?

Zawołać? Inni też mogli zobaczyć Colina? A może po raz kolejny tylko Harry Potter dostąpił zaszczytu skorzystanie z połączenia pozagrobowego?

\- Wiesz, siedzimy niedaleko stąd, wszyscy czekają w salonie nowego opiekuna... Zastanawialiśmy się, czy zapomniałeś o spotkaniu, ale skoro już tu jesteś, to chyba się mylili, co nie? Oczywiście ja nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłem! - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak rzeczywiście brzmiał głos Colina; jakby dopiero co wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń przed ostatnią bitwą. - Szkoda, że zostawiłem aparat w pokoju... Jak wrócimy, to wszyscy będą chcieli z tobą porozmawiać, a chciałem zrobić ci kilka zdjęć, wiesz, do gazety. Wydrukowali moje zdjęcia z X Zjazdu Miłośników Akromantuli w __Proroku__ , wyobrażasz sobie? A gdybym wysłał im twój portret, to dopiero by się zdziwili! Myślisz, że mógłbyś się zgodzić? __Prorok__ poluje na każde twoje nowe zdjęcie... Och, nie powinienem teraz o tym wszystkim mówić! Chodźmy! - Colin złapał rękaw szaty Harry'ego z mniejszą czcią niż mogłoby to wynikać z jego wywodu i pociągnął go za sobą w głąb korytarza.

Harry nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że z siódmego piętra zawędrował aż na trzecie - powiedziałby raczej, że błąkał się przez cały czas w okolicy salonu Gryfonów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że po raz kolejny tego dnia znacznie się mylił.

__Jego ręka jest ciepła,__ myślał gorączkowo, nadal się nie odzywając. C _ _o się ze mną dzieje? Może naprawdę uderzyłem się w głowę i kompletnie zwariowałem? Albo moje nerwy w końcu nie wytrzymały tego niekończącego się napięcia? Muszę z kimś porozmawiać, nawet Hermiona się nada... Wygląda na to, że tylko ona zauważyła, że coś ze mną nie tak...__

Colin prowadził go teraz po schodach w górę, tak jakby mieli wrócić do wieży, w której kiedyś obaj mieszkali. Harry coraz mniej z tego rozumiał - przecież dopiero co wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i wszystko było całkiem normalne, a przynajmniej stwarzało takie pozory. Jak znalazł się w samym środku tej dziwnej sytuacji?

__Boję się, naprawdę się boję. Kiedy żył Voldemort, przynajmniej wiedziałem, czego się ode mnie oczekuje i co się dzieje... mniej więcej. A teraz? Dlaczego Colin tu jest? Przecież umarł, sam widziałem jego martwe ciało, a potem wszyscy poszliśmy na pogrzeb. Jego matka dała mi nawet ten okropny aparat, z którym tak często mnie napastował. Dlaczego idziemy razem tym korytarzem, skoro jeden z nas nie żyje?_ _

__Chyba że nie żyjemy obaj__. Ta myśl pojawiła się w głowie Harry'ego nagle i choć początkowo przyjął ją z przerażeniem, po chwili odczuł pewną ulgę. To byłoby przynajmniej choć trochę logiczne.

Czy przyjąłby śmierć z ulgą? Choć nie był typem samobójcy, momentami życie zaczynało mu ciążyć. Nieznośne uczucie braku kontroli nie chciało dać mu spokoju. Myśl, że wraz z Tomem Riddle'em umarł Harry Potter, nawiedzała go zaskakująco często.

Nie, Harry nie narzekał na to, że żyje... Po prostu nie tak wyobrażał sobie koniec tego wszystkiego. Od czasu, kiedy w wieku jedenastu lat poznał prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu i dostał szansę na nowe, lepsze życie, ktoś ustawicznie próbował go zabić lub przynajmniej trwale uszkodzić. Przepowiednia, której treść znało tak niewielu z jego bliskich, nałożyła na jego piętnastoletnie barki nieznośny ciężar odpowiedzialności. Co z tego, że mógł w nie wierzyć w wizję nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa? Wystarczyło, że inni byli przekonani o słuszności słów profesor Trelawney i oczekiwali od niego wypełnienia zadania, którego sami być może nigdy by się nie podjęli. Kiedy miał się zastanowić, co właściwie chciałby zrobić z przyszłością, jeśli i tak wydawała się ona tak niepewna? Auror? Jak mógł pomyśleć, że po nieustającej przez lata walce będzie chciał do niej dobrowolnie wrócić? W życiu Harry'ego pojawiła się nieznana wcześniej obawa, którą pogłębiało jeszcze odczucie coraz większego wyobcowania. Jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, co należy robić, jak _żyć_. On _nie miał czasu_ się tego dowiedzieć.

Colin ciągle coś mówił, ale pogrążony we własnych posępnych myślach Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dopiero przedłużająca się cisza wyrwała go zamyślenia - rozejrzał się wokół siebie i stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że stał przed nieznanymi drzwiami na siódmym piętrze. Niedaleko znajdowało się tajne wejście do salonu Gryfonów, dlatego nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł tych drzwi? Oczywiście mogły być zaczarowane czy w inny sposób zabezpieczone przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami, ale nadal czuł się nieco nieswojo. Czy nie studiował Mapy Huncwotów wystarczająco dokładnie? Wydawało mu się, że zna zamek jak nikt inny, ale Hogwart postanowił go oszukać. Odebrał to prawie jak zdradę przyjaciela.

\- __Toujour pour__ \- powiedział Colin, zanim Harry zdążył zapytać, na co właściwie czekają i co kryje się za drzwiami.

Klamka odskoczyła ze szczękiem i odsłoniła jasno oświetlony pokój. Harry wszedł do środka nadal ciągnięty przez Creeveya, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, gdzie słyszał wcześniej te dziwne słowa. Nie znał francuskiego i jak dotąd nad tym nie ubolewał, ale mógłby się założyć, że ktoś mu bliski powiedział kiedyś __Toujour pour__ tonem pełnym niechęci i wzgardy. Gdzie to było? I kiedy? Odnosił niejasne wrażenie, że to wspomnienie powinno mu być niezwykle drogie, ale przeszłość wydawała się w tej chwili zakryta dziwną mgłą, która nie ułatwiała mu odnalezienia poszukiwanego wątku.

__Toujour pour._ _

Dlaczego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć?

Miał wrażenie, że utknął w kolejnym koszmarnym śnie... Ostatnie tygodnie przypominały Harry'emu okropny czas, kiedy nieustannie śnił o korytarzy prowadzącym do Departamentu Tajemnic. Myślał, że wraz z Voldemortem zniknęły upiory, ale nawet ciepłe koce nie potrafiły go ochronić przez lodowatym przerażeniem, które budziło go w środku nocy. Śnił o Hogwarcie, o długich kamiennych schodach wiodących aż do gabinetu dyrektora. Wiedział, że ktoś na niego czeka, że powinien się pospieszyć, ale schody wydłużały się bez końca i nie pozwalały mu dotrzeć do celu. Ktoś go gonił, jakiś mężczyzna, którego twarzy nie mógł nigdy zobaczyć wystarczająco wyraźnie. Zawsze, gdy mężczyzna prawie go doganiał, schody się kończyły i nagle znajdował się w pustym pokoju pełnym portretów poprzednich dyrektorów. Stał tam przez chwilę zupełnie sam, po czym ogarniało go niewytłumaczalne przerażenie – został oszukany. I znów zaczynał biec, tym razem w dół, gorączkowo myśląc, gdzie znajduje się osoba, którą musi uratować. Czasami nie wiedział, kto potrzebuje jego pomocy. Z tych koszmarów budził się wyczerpany biegiem i napięciem. Gorsze były sny, w których _wiedział_. Najczęściej próbował uratować Syriusza, jakby chciał naprawić własny błąd. Czasami w snach pojawiał się Ron, innym razem Hermiona, Harry miał jednak nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że to tylko tymczasowe zastępstwo – musiał uratować kogoś innego. Wydawało mu się, że przez całe noce goni bez sensu własny cień, próbując rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

\- Harry! - Usłyszał, jak ktoś wymawia jego imię i spróbował zlokalizować źródło znajomego głosu. Czuł się odrobinę zdezorientowany.

Najpierw zauważył, że Colin puścił jego rękaw i grzebał teraz w szafce w kącie, szukając w niej czegoś zawzięcie. Tuż obok stała Luna Lovegood z czymś, co było chyba wiankiem z dyptamu, na głowie; z jej uszu zwisały zrobione z kolorowych żyłek kolczyki przypominające torebkowate kwiaty. Krukonka nie wydawała się w najmniejszym stopniu zdziwiona obecnością Colina, wręcz przeciwnie - poświęcała mu bardzo mało uwagi, zajęta dyskusją z jakimś nieznanym Harry'emu czarodziejem w krwistoczerwonej szacie.

Sam pokój był niespodziewanie duży i zagracony, jakby ktoś próbował w nim zmieścić cały swój dobytek na ograniczonej przestrzeni. Dało to nieco dziwaczny efekt - na jednej ścianie wisiał plakat Srók z Montrose, a na drugiej stary, strojny gobelin przedstawiający powstanie goblinów. Na środku pokoju wokół niskiej ławy na kanapach i fotelach zasiadali ludzie... __Martwi__ ludzie.

Harry ledwie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach, jednak w porę podparł się o ścianę – utrata przytomności dwa razy w ciągu dnia byłaby znaczną przesadą.

Jeszcze raz podniósł wzrok i domyślił się, kto do niego mówił oraz skąd zabrało się hasło.

Syriusz. Jego ojciec chrzestny. __Zmarły__ ojciec chrzestny, choć w tej chwili nie to wydawało mu się najdziwniejsze.

Tuż obok Syriusza siedział Cedric Diggory. Co __on__ tu robił? Pomijając oczywisty fakt jego martwości, Harry nie mógł sobie w żaden sposób wyjaśnić, co łączyło Cedrica z obecnym w pokoju towarzystwem. Sam zainteresowany częstował się właśnie leguminą i rozmawiał z przejęciem z Neville'em Longbottomem.

Na szczęście po drugiej stronie stołu miejsca zajęli Ron i Hermiona i Harry poczuł na ich widok niekontrolowany przypływ ulgi. Też tu byli, a więc nie mogło mu się wydawać. Logicznym było przecież, że przyjaciele są prawdziwi, a wraz z nimi prawdziwi musieli być Syriusz, Colin i Cedric.

Poświęciłby z przyjemnością jeszcze chwilę na rozkoszowanie się tym widokiem, ale ktoś kaszlnął za jego plecami.

\- Co?... - zaczął ze zdziwieniem Harry, odwracając się. - Och, Fred? Miło cię widzieć - powiedział z uśmiechem i tylko trochę się zdziwił, że słowa powitania przeszły mu przez gardło tak gładko. Chyba nabierał wprawy w rozmowach międzywymiarowych.

\- Miło? - roześmiał się George, który stał tuż obok brata. - Przecież widziałeś go dwie godziny temu.

\- George, wiem, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo Harry mnie lubi bardziej - odparł Fred, mijając Harry'ego i siadając obok Syriusza.

\- Cóż, Harry po prostu nie chce, żeby było ci przykro, że __mnie__ lubi bardziej - odgryzł się George, po czym nalał do wysokiego kieliszka trochę napoju z dzbanka.

Fred chyba dopowiedział coś jeszcze, ale jego słowa nie dotarły do uszu Harry'ego. Intensywnie próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak mógł zapomnieć, że spotkał bliźniaków dwie godziny wcześniej? Przecież leżał wtedy we własnym łóżku. Nie spał, nie mógł lunatykować, był całkowicie świadomy. Patrząc na Rona i Hermionę przez chwilę zaczął wierzyć, że rozumie, co się dzieje.

Jednak jak mógłby to zrozumieć? Po pierwszym szoku zaczynał dochodzić do siebie, zupełnie jak wtedy w pociągu. Jak to się stało, że zmarli byli znów wśród żywych? A jeśli nie byli żywi, to dlaczego nikt nie wydawał się tym wcale zdziwiony? Dlaczego jego przyjaciele zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie? Obecność umarłych nie robiła na nich żadnego wrażenia - byli zupełnie rozluźnieni i weseli. Chyba urządzili tu nawet coś w rodzaju przyjęcia... Racja, Colin mówił przecież, że na niego czekali.

Oczywiście! Colin wspominał o nowym opiekunie i z pewnością miał na myśli Syriusza. Najwyraźniej w tym innym Hogwarcie Syriusz był nie tylko niewinny - szczerze powiedziawszy wyglądał tak, jakby nigdy nie trafił do Azkabanu - ale i powszechnie szanowany, dlatego ktoś zrobił z niego nauczyciela, a nawet opiekuna domu.

\- Ale co z profesor McGonagall? - zapytał na głos Harry, zapominając, że wszyscy go słyszą. Musiał jakoś uzupełnić luki w tej historii.

\- Minerva? - Syriusz roześmiał się głośno. Wyglądał tak zdrowo i szczęśliwie, że Harry prawie nie mógł na niego patrzeć, mając w pamięci zdjęcia zbiegłego skazańca, które tak dobrze znał. - Ma się wyśmienicie! Rano przysłała mi sowę z Kornwalii, gdzie zamierza spędzić resztę swych dni, korzystając z zasłużonej emerytury.

\- Chyba że w końcu namówimy ją, żeby zgodziła się uczestniczyć w pracach Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów - wtrąciła Hermiona. Harry zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że na jej palcu lśni złota obrączka. - Dziwię się, że nie przyjęła nominacji...

\- Chyba nadal ma za złe Ministerstwu, że tak okropnie potraktowali Dumbledore'a, kiedy byliśmy na piątym roku - stwierdził Neville.

\- A na siódmym odmówiono jej tytułu Wielkiego Kociego Maga - dodała Luna swoim beztroskim tonem, na co Hermiona nieznacznie się skrzywiła, a Ron opluł się ponczem.

\- Najważniejsze, że dzięki odejściu profesor McGonagall zwolniła się posada nauczyciela transmutacji. - Hermiona chciała najwyraźniej szybko zmienić temat. - Pomyślcie tylko, jeszcze rok temu wydawało się nam, że tylko Harry ma wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, żeby tu wrócić!

Te słowa dały Harry'emu kolejny powód do zdziwienia. Już prawie dał się ponieść rozmowie i zgubił gdzieś cienką nić logiki. O czym wcześniej myślał? Ach, tak! Syriusz został opiekunem domu, to chyba oczywiste. A reszta? Zwolniła się posada nauczyciela transmutacji... Czyżby dostała ją Hermiona? Harry podejrzewał, że przyjaciółka mogłaby uczyć któregokolwiek z przedmiotów. A Ron? Neville? Najmniej pasował do tego wszystkiego Cedric, a Luna i jej znajomy pod żadnym kątem nie wyglądali na osoby zaangażowane w czyjąś edukację. Colina mógł sobie wytłumaczyć... hmm, pracą dla __Proroka__? Moment, przecież to by znaczyło, że wszyscy skończyli już szkołę i to jakiś czas temu... Co powiedziała Hermiona? Że tylko on miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe... Nie mógł być __nauczycielem__. Kto był tak nieodpowiedzialny i powierzył mu posadę? A może został w Hogwarcie gajowym? To miałoby więcej sensu...

Jeśli jednak rzeczywiście był nauczycielem, to czego uczył?

Stop. Przecież to nie miało sensu. Powinien się raczej zastanawiać, który jest rok i jak przeskoczył w czasie co najmniej pięć lat, po drodze ożywiając kilkoro zmarłych. Jak mógł kogoś uczyć, skoro nie pamiętał nawet, co zdawał na owutemach?

Przyłożył rękę do czoła, bo aż rozbolała go od tego wszystkiego głowa.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju zapadła złowroga cisza.

\- Harry, to chyba nie... - zaczęła Hermiona, patrząc na niego z lekkim niepokojem. - Może powinieneś usiąść?

\- I napij się czegoś, stary - dorzucił Ron, sięgając po jeden z kieliszków. - Jesteś strasznie blady.

\- Nie myślicie chyba, że to... - Syriusz zerknął na Hermionę, jakby oczekiwał od niej potwierdzenia.

\- Że to co? - zapytał głośno Harry. Miał już dość tej dziwnej wymiany zdań, tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej był jej głównym tematem.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą na niego z mieszaniną współczucia i strachu, jakby był nosicielem jakiejś nieuleczalnej, śmiertelnej choroby. W końcu głos zabrała Hermiona:

\- Harry, chyba nie sądzisz, że __on__ tu jest, prawda?

\- Mówiłeś przecież, że blizna wcale cię już nie boli - dodał szybko Ron, starając się brzmieć beztrosko.

\- Blizna? - zapytał głupio Harry. Dlaczego miałaby go boleć blizna? Przecież Voldemort...

Nie... Nie, to przecież __niemożliwe__. Voldemort nie żył. Sam go zabił, a przedtem z pewnością zniszczył z przyjaciółmi wszystkie horskruksy. Dał się zabić, żeby to wszystko się skończyło!

Ale jeśli Syriusz żył, to dlaczego Voldemort nie mógł? Dlaczego tylko ci, którzy byli Harry'emu bliscy, mieliby wracać z zaświatów? Logiczniej byłoby, gdyby ożył również Czarny Pan, a wraz z nim Bellatriks Lestrange i Barty Crouch oraz cała rzesza Śmierciożerców.

Harry poczuł, że nagle zrobiło mu się zimno, zupełnie jakby obudził się z jednego ze swoich koszmarów. __Nie, nie, nie__ , powtarzał ciągle w myślach, starając się opanować emocje. Musiał zachować spokój, by zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało.

\- Naprawdę cię boli? - zapytał Ron, wstając z kanapy i robią kilka kroków w kierunku przyjaciela. W jego tonie z łatwością można było wyczuć źle skrywany niepokój. - Może powinniśmy iść do skrzydła szpitalnego?

\- Mówiłam, żeby od razu go tam zaprowadzić! - W głosie Hermiony pobrzmiewała panika. - Powinniśmy tam iść zaraz po uczcie! Przecież wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak się zachowywał!

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono, nic się jeszcze nie stało - odezwał się Cedric Diggory, jakby Hermiona była jego bliską znajomą. - Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, co mu dolega?

\- Mogłam się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak!

\- Hermiono, nic mi nie jest - uciął poważnym tonem Harry, przywołując przy okazji na twarz promienny uśmiech - przez ostatnie miesiące ćwiczył to przed lustrem wystarczająco często. Tak łatwo było oszukać bliskich drobnym skurczem mięśni.

\- Ale przecież po uczcie wybiegłeś z Wielkiej Sali jakby goniło cię stado sklątek tylnowybuchowych - wtrącił Ron, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Co się właściwie stało?

Co się stało? Niestety, Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Był pewien, że ucztę spędził z Ronem i Hermioną jakieś dziesięć lat wcześniej.

\- Było mi trochę... słabo - powiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. - Chyba sok był nieświeży.

\- Sok? Nieświeży? - George wydawał się rozbawiony tą wymówką.

\- Gadasz zupełnie jak Szalonooki - dodał Fred, wytrzeszczając komicznie prawe oko. - Stała czujność!

Harry roześmiał się razem z innymi, chociaż najchętniej wyszedłby z tego pokoju jak najszybciej... i może zabrałby ze sobą Hermionę, żeby pomogła mu wyjaśnić, co się działo.

\- Jestem trochę zmęczony – stwierdził w końcu, po czym ziewnął demonstracyjnie. - Chyba powinienem się położyć.

\- Oczywiście, Harry, będzie jeszcze mnóstwo okazji do wspólnego świętowania. - Syriusz spojrzał na niego z troską, a Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Kiedy ostatni raz widział to spojrzenie, miał piętnaście lat i jego życie mimo wszystko było dużo prostsze. Miał ojca chrzestnego, a kiedy i jego zabrakło, został mu Dumbledore, a za jego plecami Snape, którego nigdy nie doceniał. Przede wszystkim miał jednak cel, którego obecnie mu brakowało. Życie po Riddle'u okazało się niespodziewanie trudne.

\- Swoją drogą, chyba jeszcze nigdy Hogwart nie miał tak odmłodzonej kadry - stwierdził Cedric, kiedy Harry zaczął oddalać się w kierunku drzwi. - Zadziwiające, jak wielu naszych nauczycieli odeszło na emeryturę, choć myśleliśmy, że będą uczyć tu wiecznie.

\- Ludzie nie trwają wiecznie i gdy sami dostrzegają, że ich życie dobiega kresu, chcą przeznaczyć je na rzeczy, które sprawiają im przyjemność. Nie możemy mieć o to żalu.

\- Mimo to dziwię się, że profesor McGonagall...

\- Hermiono, kiedy będziesz w jej wieku, a zapewne nawet wcześniej, sama będziesz...

Harry nie usłyszał końca zdania, bo wyszedł już na opustoszały korytarz. Słowa o przemijaniu znów skierowały jego myśli ku Voldemortowi. Człowiek, który pokonał śmierć, a raczej człowiek, któremu wydawało się, że to zrobił. Dla wieczności poświęcił własną duszę, a Harry na samo wyobrażenie katuszy, z jakimi musiało się wiązać dzielenie jej na części, poczuł zimny dreszcz. Dlaczego właściwie tak zależało mu na wieczności? Przecież mógł żyć i osiągnąć swoje cele - jakiekolwiek były - jako przyzwoity czarodziej lub złowieszczy czarnoksiężnik. Niezależnie od tego, którą drogę by wybrał, mógł uniknąć choć części zbrodni. Harry nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Tom Riddle, ten sam, którego spotkał w drugiej klasie, wybitny uczeń i obiecujący absolwent Hogwartu, stał się przerażającą kreaturą, którą przyszło mu zabić. Czy wieczność sama w sobie była dla niego celem? W którym momencie zostało przesądzone, że uzdolniony chłopak stanie się mordercą? Mimo że Harry w szóstej klasie zgłębił przeszłość Czarnego Pana, nie potrafił odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie rozumiał, nie potrafił pojąć, co może tak zniekształcić człowieka. Czy Tom Riddle urodził się zły? Czy jego los od samego początku był przesądzony? Zaplanował wieczność, a mimo to przeminął. Nie udało mu się wygrać z młodszym o ponad pół wieku czarodziejem, ale przede wszystkim nie udało mu się wygrać z _czasem_.

Nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, że i jemu się to nie udało. Gdzieś między zachodem i wschodem słońca umknęło mu kilka lat i nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o przemijaniu, bo wydawało mu się, że ma przed sobą wiele lat. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, co miałby z nimi zrobić, ale chciał wierzyć, że w końcu odnajdzie nowy cel. Wyglądało jednak na to, że coś poszło nie tak. Cóż, nie miałby nic przeciwko nauczaniu w Hogwarcie, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie rozważał - nie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako nauczyciela. Z pewnego punktu widzenia wydawało się to rzeczywiście bardziej logiczne niż kariera aurora - w Hogwarcie zawsze czuł się jak w domu, tu znalazł przyjaciół i wrogów, tu pierwszy raz latał na miotle i pierwszy raz pocałował dziewczynę - wspomnienie tego niefortunnego zimowego wieczoru mimo wszystko nieco go rozbawiło – tu żył... i umarł. Tak, Hogwart byłby dla niego miejscem idealnym. Po chwili przypomniał sobie z uśmiechem, że miał też pewne doświadczenie jako nauczyciel – przecież to on dowodził Gwardią Dumbledore'a.

Mimo to odczuł lekki niepokój, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, jak jego los pod pewnymi względami podobny był do losu Toma Riddle'a. Pozbawieni rodziny, opuszczeni w świecie mugoli, w szkole znaleźli swoje miejsce. Obaj prowadzili nawet tajne grupy! Były one diametralnie różne, ale Harry i tak poczuł się z tą myślą nieswojo. Tom Riddle też starał się o posadę w Hogwarcie, ale jego kandydaturę odrzucono. Czy gdyby dostał tę pracę, tak jak teraz Harry, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej? Nie potrafił zapomnieć bladej twarzy o pustych oczach, którą zobaczył we wspomnieniach Dumbledore'a. Nie, kiedy Riddle prosił o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, wszystko było już przesądzone. Może wcześniej ktoś byłby w stanie zmienić przyszłego Czarnego Pana, ale tego wieczoru było już za późno.

\- Harry, gdzie jesteś? - usłyszał nagle zaniepokojony głos.

No tak, znowu odpłynął, myśląc o człowieku, którego zabił.

Moment. Dlaczego ktoś go wołał?

Rozejrzał się zaniepokojony. Nie szedł już oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzem na siódmym piętrze; wokół panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność.

\- O co... - zaczął, ale ktoś mu przerwał:

\- Orion, znalazłem go!

Harry usłyszał dobiegające skądś kroki i po chwili zza zakrętu wyłoniły się trzy świetliste punkty.

\- Gdzie twoja różdżka? - zapytał ktoś i Harry już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, że przecież ma ją w kieszeni, kiedy ktoś ponownie go ubiegł:

\- Zostawiłem w pokoju... Nie gniewaj się, kuzynie.

\- Już dobrze, Alphard, przecież nie spalimy cię za to na stosie - wtrącił kolejny głos i Harry z trudem przypomniał sobie, że ten ton przypomina mu Draco Malfoya. A Alphard? Czy mógł być ulubionym wujkiem Syriusza?

__To jakiś chory koszmar__ , pomyślał z rozpaczą, bo powoli pojmował, gdzie się znajduje i co się dzieje. Czy nie w porę pomyślał, że ktoś mógłby zmienić Toma Riddle'a, gdyby tylko spróbował wystarczająco wcześnie? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że siódmy rok nauki Harry Potter miał spędzić w innym wymiarze. Tylko dlaczego Ślizgoni tak bardzo interesowali się jego losem?

\- Oczywiście Nott nie potrafi się właściwie zająć nawet najprostszą sprawą - utyskiwał właśnie ciemnowłosy młodzieniec, w którym Harry dostrzegł tajemnicze podobieństwo do niedawno widzianego ojca chrzestnego.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś po kimś takim? - Nie było wątpliwości, że to retoryczne pytanie zadał Abraxas Malfoy, w czasach Harry'ego - o ile można jeszcze było jakieś czasy nazwać __jego__ czasami - nieszczęśliwie zmarły z powodu smoczej ospy.

Trzeci przybiegł nieznany Harry'emu czarnoskóry chłopak, którego spojrzenie wyrażało niezmierne znudzenie, przez co stanowił przeciwwagę dla głośnych kolegów.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy zostawiać cię samego z Nottem... - ubolewał nadal ten, którego nazwano Orionem. - Wybacz, profesor Slughorn koniecznie chciał nas widzieć w swoim gabinecie...

\- … żeby oznajmić nam, że mamy się tobą dobrze zajmować - dodał Malfoy, uśmiechając się szeroko, przez co stracił nagle całe podobieństwo do swojego wnuka.

\- Wiesz, nic dziwnego, że się zgubiłeś - mi zajęło całe tygodnie, zanim przyzwyczaiłem się do mieszkania w zamku - powiedział Alphard, kiedy ruszyli ciemnym korytarzem w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Następnym razem poczekaj na kogoś z nas, jeśli najdzie cię ochota na nocny spacer.

\- Oczywiście powinieneś też pamiętać, że takie spacery są właściwie zabronione.

\- Abraxas, wydawało mi się, że to nie ty jesteś naszym prefektem.

\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć: prefektem __naczelnym__.

\- Wiecie, że byłby wściekły, gdyby was teraz usłyszał?

\- I tak jest już wystarczająco wściekły - roześmiał się Orion, nonszalancko wymachując różdżką, przez co światło płynące z jej końca tworzyło na kamiennych ścianach nieregularne refleksy. - Chyba jeszcze nie widziałem go z taką miną.

\- Nawet Dumbledore nigdy nie wyprowadził go tak z równowagi... Co ja mówię, nawet Slughorn i jego nudne gadki to nic w porównaniu z __tym.__

\- Racja! Harry, to było naprawdę niesamowite!

\- Eeee... - Harry poczuł, że jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej i niespokojniej. Co takiego znowu zrobił?

Nie musiał czekać długo, by poznać odpowiedź.

\- Kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju i spojrzałeś na niego tak jakoś dziwnie, to już wiedziałem, że będzie scena...

\- Harry Peverell - powiedział Orion zmienionym, zimnym głosem. - Wiedz, że w domu wielkiego Slytherina panują niezmienne i niepodważalne zasady. Nie mamy litości dla tych, którzy się nam sprzeciwiają...

\- Przecież nic takiego nie powiedział – przerwał mu nieznany Harry'emu chłopak, trzepiąc Blacka różdżką po głowie.

\- Jak zawsze koloryzujesz, Orion - westchnął teatralnie Abraxas Malfoy i dodał wyjaśniająco: - Po prostu zapytał, czy będziesz respektował zasady Ślizgonów, każdego pierwszorocznego o to pytamy... No wiesz, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że trzymamy się razem.

\- Ale ty stwierdziłeś - Alphard zwracał się teraz bezpośrednio do Harry'ego z wesołym błyskiem w oczach - że podporządkowujesz się tylko własnym zasadom...

\- ... i jeszcze zrobiłeś taką bezczelną minę, jakbyś dobrze wiedział, co ci za to grozi...

\- ... a wszyscy Ślizgoni zaczęli się śmiać...

\- ... naprawdę myślałem, że wyjdzie z siebie - zakończył Orion, stając przed niczym niewyróżniającym się kawałkiem ściany.

\- Tylko nie mów, że nam też zaimponowałeś - wtrącił pospiesznie Abraxas. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie zabił cię na miejscu, ale dla nas z pewnością nie byłby tak łaskawy.

\- _Czysta krew_ \- wyszeptał Alphard, jakby bał się, że ktoś może go usłyszeć w pustym korytarzu.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie, Harry - dodał ten czwarty, popychając go lekko przez tajne przejście.


	4. Linia życia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już w poprzednim rozdziale pojawiły się pewne zmiany w stosunku do pierwotnej wersji, w tym jest ich dużo więcej. Zachęcam do wczytywania się w szczegóły, bo staram się przebiegle ukryć trochę wskazówek co do niewyjaśnionych jak na razie wydarzeń - być może jakieś znajdziecie?

Kiedy przeszli przez ukryte drzwi, Harry obrzucił pokój wspólny Ślizgonów uważnym spojrzeniem. Znał to miejsce z pamiętnej wyprawy w drugiej klasie, jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, żeby przebywał w nim w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin – mógłby się założyć, że był wtedy w salonie swojego zmarłego ojca chrzestnego z jego równie martwymi gośćmi popijającymi poncz. Moment, czy to nie brzmiało zbyt abstrakcyjnie? Czy nie powinien raczej leżeć w swoim własnym łóżku w Wieży Gryffindoru? Dlaczego tak łatwo uwierzył w przyszły, nierzeczywisty czas, który mógł być tylko złudzeniem? _Przeszłość_ wydawała się dużo bezpieczniejsza.

Musiał przyznać, że nie czuł się tu aż tak obco, jak w dziwnej wizji, którą odwiedził przed godziną. Znał otaczających go Ślizgonów – co prawda głównie z opowieści – i łatwiej było mu sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś postanowił zabawić się jego kosztem i przenieść w czasie, niż próbować wytłumaczyć, w jaki sposób mógł być świadkiem rozmowy Syriusza Blacka i Cedrica Diggory'ego. Gdyby założyć, że przeniósł się do lat czterdziestych prosto z własnego łóżka, byłoby to chyba prostsze do wyjaśnienia – nie _łatwe_ , ale z pewnością prostsze. Być może w przeszłości nikt nie zdążył jeszcze namieszać... Co prawda __on__ tu był, co samo w sobie było sporą zmianą, bo nie miał się urodzić jeszcze przez wiele lat, jednak poza tym wszystko wydawało się zupełnie normalne.

Harry nie wiedział, jak doszło do tego, że nie używając zmieniacza czasu cofnął się do Hogwartu sprzed pół wieku - być może rzeczywiście w zastraszającym tempie pogrążał się w obłędzie? - ale przeżył już wystarczająco wiele niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji, by jeszcze się im dziwić. Czy ktoś chciał zrobić mu krzywdę? Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie Hermiony – ona z pewnością pomogłaby mu rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Powinien pójść za jej przykładem i przy najbliższej okazji skorzystać z biblioteki; to źródło wiedzy zawiodło go w przeszłości jedynie kilka razy...

Na razie musiał się jednak skupić na przetrwaniu. Przez długie siedemnaście lat nad jego życiem unosił się cień Lorda Voldemorta i wszystko wskazywało na to, że w pokrętnym sposób pojawił się w nim po raz kolejny. Nie należało się zastanawiać, _dlaczego_ , przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

A jeśli już o Czarnym Panu mowa... Harry nie mógł go nigdzie dostrzec. Pokój wspólny był już opustoszały, zapewne z powodu późnej godziny; tylko w fotelu przy kominku wylegiwał się ogromny czarny kot, nie zwracający na nikogo uwagi. Na stołach leżały porozrzucane bez ładu książki, zwoje pergaminu i pióra oraz pojedynczy zestaw czarodziejskich szachów; widok był tak przerażająco znajomy, że w głowie Harry'ego pojawiła się ulotna myśl o wąskich granicach między domami Hogwartu. Czy naprawdę Ślizgoni i Gryfoni byli tak różni, jak wydawało mu się do tej pory?

\- Tutaj też go nie ma – stwierdził Abraxas Malfoy odrobinę zaniepokojonym tonem, kiedy minęli zapełnioną zdjęciami absolwentów ścianę – Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał mieszkańców lochów o taki sentymentalizm - i weszli do dormitorium.

Podróżnik w czasie rozejrzał się po pokoju z zaciekawieniem – jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się sypialni Ślizgonów. Była... Cóż, była zupełnie taka, jak sobie wyobrażał – zielono-srebrna i trochę mroczna, ale w pewien dziwny sposób przytulna. Niesamowicie było patrzeć na ciemną toń pogrążonego we śnie jeziora, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy on sam zaśnie, wiedząc, że od całych ton lodowatej wody oddziela go jedynie cienka warstwa szkła i kamieni. Podejrzewał, że każdy Ślizgon czuł się podobnie podczas pierwszej nocy w podwodnym dormitorium.

Ślizgon... Czy teraz i on był jednym z nich? Wydawało się, że całe wieki minęły od dnia, kiedy został Gryfonem, a przecież nawet później Tiara Przydziału upierała się, że powinien być raczej w Slytherinie. _A jeśli chcecie zdobyć druhów gotowych na wiele, to czeka was Slytherin, gdzie cenią sobie fortele,_ przypomniały mu się słowa piosenki, którą usłyszał podczas swojego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Czy brzmiało to aż tak źle? Może rzeczywiście miał w sobie więcej przebiegłości niż odwagi?

\- Czy ty nas w ogóle słuchasz? - Jakiś głos wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Orion Black obrzucał go właśnie pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem.

\- Wybacz, jestem nadal trochę... oszołomiony tym wszystkim – odpowiedział szybko, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. - O czym rozmawialiśmy?

\- O quidditchu oczywiście – wyjaśnił Malfoy, siadając bezceremonialnie na łóżku, które najwyraźniej miało należeć od teraz do Harry'ego. - Latasz? Lestrange skończył szkołę i mamy lukę w drużynie... Orion jest naszym obrońcą, ja – ścigającym, a Alfred – wskazał na przysłuchującego się im z drugiego końca pokoju Notta – uparcie gardzi takimi rozrywkami.

\- Latam... trochę. - Harry wolał nie myśleć, jak tragiczne miotły musiały być produkowane w tak odległej przeszłości. Zapewne ostatnią nowinką była Kometa.

\- Trochę? - roześmiał się Black, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskry; w tej chwili przypominał swojego nienarodzonego syna tak bardzo, że Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wyrzuty sumienia nie opuszczały go od dnia śmierci Syriusza nawet na krótką chwilę. - Za bardzo rozmowny...

Orion przerwał nagle, patrząc w kierunku drzwi. Otworzyły się one cicho, zupełnie jakby ktoś chciał podejść rozprawiających o sporcie uczniów. Harry miał przez krótką chwilę wrażenie, że Ślizgoni najchętniej udaliby, że wcale z nim nie rozmawiali – że gdyby mogli, zajęliby się jakimiś błahymi sprawami: wypakowywaniem szat z kufrów, ustawianiem przywiezionych z domów książek na szafkach nocnych, przebieraniem się w piżamy... Jednak tak szybko jak się pojawiło, dziwne odczucie zniknęło, a ojciec Syriusza podjął przerwany wątek:

\- Nie jesteś za bardzo rozmowny. - Harry kątem oka zauważył, że do pokoju wszedł Tom Riddle. Czy powinien się bać? Nie miał czasu zdecydować, ponieważ dziadek Draco Malfoya postanowił nie dać mu spokoju:

\- Slughorn ostrzegał, że możesz być małomówny. Czy to prawda, że ściga cię Grindenwald?

\- Co...? - Harry nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad bardziej treściwą odpowiedzią. Za bardzo skupiał się na tym, że człowiek, który próbował go zabić co najmniej kilka razy, usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku.

\- Podobno brałeś udział w bitwie pod Lipskiem? - Do rozmowy włączył się milczący do tej pory Nott; w jego głosie powściągliwość walczyła z zainteresowaniem.

\- Czy to prawda, że Grindenwald ma armię heliopatów? - Orion spoglądał na Harry'ego z wręcz niezdrową ciekawością. - Fingall Lovegood twierdzi, że spalają całe wioski na wschodzie...

\- Fingall Lovegood twierdzi też, że nie zdał ostatniego egzaminu z historii magii, bo dopadły go gnębiwtryski, cokolwiek mogłoby to być – przerwał mu Abraxas, wzdychając teatralnie. - Harry, powiedz nam lepiej, czy kogoś... zabiłeś?

W dormitorium zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Ślizgoni wpatrywali się w nowego współlokatora niczym w rzadki okaz w zoo albo przybysza z obcej planety. Czy wojna była dla nich tak fascynująca? Czy nie potrafili zrozumieć, że ludzie naprawdę tracili życie, że to nie była zabawa? Harry nie potrafił zebrać myśli, tak bardzo zadziwiło go to pytanie, a raczej ton, jakim je zadano. Jeśli chcieli wiedzieć, jak czuł się morderca, nie musieli szukać daleko – mieszkali z jednym w tym samym pokoju.

 _Teraz już z dwoma,_ odezwał się złośliwy głos gdzieś w głowie Harry'ego, utrudniając znalezienie odpowiednich słów, by odpowiedzieć zafascynowanym śmiercią Ślizgonom. Może i zabił Voldemorta, ale przecież nie czerpał z tego żadnej przyjemności, w przeciwieństwie do tych, którzy walczyli po drugiej stronie. _Czy to coś właściwie zmienia?_ Głos, który brzmiał dużo bardziej znajomo, prawie jak jego własny, nie chciał dać za wygraną.

I kiedy już myślał, że Ślizgoni nigdy nie przestaną mu się przyglądać z rosnącą z każdą sekundą uwagą – zupełnie tak, jakby jego przedłużające się milczenie tylko potwierdzało ich niestworzone teorie – pomoc nadeszła z najmniej oczekiwanej strony.

 - Daj mu spokój, Malfoy. - To Tom Riddle postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy, a raczej ją zakończyć.

Choć w głosie Riddle'a Harry nie usłyszał nawet najmniejszej nuty groźby, zadziałał on zupełnie niczym zaklęcie - Abraxas, Orion i Alfred wrócili szybko do pierwszego tematu, jaki poruszyli - quidditcha. Malfoy wspomniał, że nabór do drużyny powinien się zacząć pod koniec tygodnia, Black podpowiedział, że najlepiej skorzystać ze szkolnych mioteł, jeśli Harry nie przywiózł ze sobą własnej, a Nott skwitował to wszystko pełnym pogardy prychnięciem, po czym cała trójka oddaliła się w kierunku własnych łóżek, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

Harry był tak osłupiały całą tą scenę, że przez dłuższą chwilę nawet się nie poruszył. Co się właściwie stało? Spojrzał w kierunku Riddle'a, ale ten nawet nie podniósł wzroku, wyraźnie zajęty oprawioną w ciemną skórę książką.

Ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że widzieli się właściwie tylko przez krótką chwilę w pociągu, a był wtedy w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby dokładnie przyjrzeć się chłopakowi, którego znał prawdopodobnie lepiej niż którykolwiek ze Ślizgonów.

Wyglądał prawie tak jak w dzienniku, jakby nie minął nawet dzień od ich spotkania w Komnacie Tajemnic. Czy zdążył już doprowadzić do śmierci Jęczącej Marty? Właściwie nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź – w dłoni przyszłego Czarnego Pana nie spoczywała bowiem księga, ale przeklęty dziennik, ten sam, który Harry zniszczył mieczem Gryffindora. Riddle zdążył już więc napuścić bazyliszka na bezbronną uczennicę... Czy zabił też swojego mugolskiego ojca i dziadków, może nie niewinnych, ale z pewnością niezasługujących na śmierć? Harry poczuł zimny dreszcz – czy Dumbledore nie pokazywał mu wspomnień z tego lata, kiedy zginęli mieszkańcy dworu na wzgórzu? Ile lat mógł mieć Riddle, gdy pytał Horacego Slughorna o horkruksy?

Coś błysnęło na palcu pochłoniętego pisaniem Ślizgona i Harry rozpoznał pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Czarny kamień był jeszcze nienaruszony i przy odrobinie wysiłku można było na nim dostrzec symbol Insygniów Śmierci. Peverellowie... Wyglądało na to, że teraz Harry był nie tylko Ślizgonem, ale też jednym z nich. Kto wybrał dla niego to nazwisko? Nie miał pojęcia, ale podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później pozna odpowiedź na to pytanie – znalazł się w przeszłości z jakiegoś bardzo konkretnego powodu, choć na razie nie miał nawet cienia podejrzeń, co takiego mogło go sprowadzić do dormitorium Ślizgonów. Czy Tom Riddle mógł mieć z tym jakiś związek?

Gdyby nie to, że wiedział, jaką przyszłość ma przed sobą ten ciemnowłosy chłopak, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu, nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że siedzi tuż obok zabójcy. Wyśmiałby każdego, kto oskarżyłby Toma Riddle'a o jakąkolwiek zbrodnię – jak ktoś tak spokojny mógłby być mordercą? Bo właśnie tym był, prawda? Jego wygląd czy zachowanie mogły zwieść nauczycieli i uczniów, ale przecież Harry znał tę historię aż nazbyt dobrze.

Sprawdził, czy jego różdżka nadal czeka w zasięgu ręki. Czy Riddle spróbuje go zaatakować? Właściwie dlaczego miałby to robić? Tak trudno było zapomnieć, że ich historie nie zostały jeszcze połączone. Może to Harry powinien zadać cios? Może właśnie dlatego znalazł się w tym miejscu? By powstrzymać Czarnego Pana, zanim jeszcze powstanie?

Spojrzał na Riddle'a raz jeszcze. Światła w pokoju zaczęły po kolei gasnąć, kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni kładli się do łóżek, ale przyszły Czarny Pan nadal pisał w zniszczonym dzienniku, nie wracając na nowego ucznia najmniejszej uwagi.

 _Będę spać tuż obok mojego własnego mordercy_ , pomyślał jeszcze Harry, szukając w dostarczonym przez nieznanego intryganta kufrze piżamy. Jednak gdy jego głowa dotknęła w końcu miękkiej poduszki, zmęczenie okazało się silniejsze niż strach.

…

Kiedy obudził się rano, Riddle'a nie było już w pokoju. Właściwie nie było w nim nikogo.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął nerwowo szukać szkolnej szaty. Gdyby nie to, że znów męczyły go koszmary, zapewne wcale nie wstałby z łóżka na czas. Zawiązując sznurówki wyjątkowo eleganckich butów – zapewne takie były w modzie, nim ktoś wymyślił trampki - przemknął przez pokój wspólny, po czym pobiegł do Wielkiej Sali. Najmłodsi Ślizgoni już wstawali od stołu, a starszym profesor Slughorn rozdawał plany zajęć.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? - Harry rzucił pełnym złości tonem w kierunku współlokatorów. Jak łatwo było ich traktować zupełnie naturalnie, kiedy było się poirytowanym.

\- Taki zwyczaj, uznaj to za chrzest nowicjusza – odpowiedział rozbawiony Malfoy, podając Harry'emu tosta, zanim jedzenie zdążyło zniknąć ze stołów.

 _ _Już myślałem, że to on nie pozwolił im ze mną rozmawiać.__ Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i dostrzegł zbliżającego się Slughorna. Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał oczywiście dużo młodziej i nieco mniej kanapowato, a jego wąsy były nadal rude, a nie siwe, ale można było u niego dostrzec ten sam co w przyszłości wzrok wyborowego łowcy. Tuż przy jego boku szedł Riddle i choć nauczyciel zapewne był przekonany, że uczeń słucha jego wywodu z uwagą, Harry wiedział, że Ślizgon myśli o czymś zupełnie innym. Co prawda przytakiwał, jakby spijał każde słowo z ust nauczyciela, ale wzrok miał roztargniony.

 _ _Trudno mu się dziwić, Slughorn to stary nudziarz,__ odezwał się głos w głowie Harry'ego, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie, że po pierwsze Slughorn nie jest jeszcze taki stary, a po drugie nie powinien chyba myśleć ze _współczuciem_ o człowieku, który kiedyś zamorduje jego rodzinę.

 _ _Jeszcze tego nie zrobił,__ dodał głos, ale chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby ten gest mógł odgonić niechciane myśli.

Trudno było mu przed samym sobą przyznać, że nie potrafi _nienawidzić_ Riddle'a. Nie potrafił tego w przyszłości, stojąc naprzeciwko Lorda Voldemrota, a co dopiero patrząc na ucznia, który stwarzał tak doskonałe pozory niewinności. Nawet w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy mierzył się twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią pod postacią czarnoksiężnika, czuł raczej żal niż złość. Chciał, żeby to wszystko mogło się skończyć inaczej...

\- Pan Peverell! - usłyszał jowialny głos Slughorna tuż przy swoim uchu. Może i mistrz eliksirów nie był jeszcze tak przysadzisty i ciężki, jak to pamiętał, ale z pewnością daleko mu było do pięknego młodzieńca. - Zaraz znajdę twój plan zajęć... No, no, czyżby ktoś chciał skraść tytuł prymusa Tomowi? - roześmiał się nauczyciel, zerkając na ciasno zapisany pergamin i klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu, po czym dodał: - Tom, nie dasz się chyba tak łatwo, prawda? Wszyscy profesorowie byliby zawiedzeni, gdyby nasz tajemniczy nowy uczeń, o którego poprzednich źródłach wiedzy nic nie wiemy, pokonał cię zbyt łatwo – zakończył zaczepnie, mrugając przy tym porozumiewawczo do „tajemniczego nowego ucznia", jakby chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko takiej rywalizacji.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, profesorze – odpowiedział Tom Riddle, a na jego jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, wyglądający na zupełnie szczery. - Poza tym od dziś sukcesy Harry'ego to też sukcesy Slytherinu.

Jak dziwnie było usłyszeć własne imię wypowiedziane przez tego, który miał kiedyś pragnąć jego śmierci. _Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera_ , echo zimnego głosu zabrzmiało gdzieś w czeluściach jego pamięci, tak niepodobne do pogodnego tonu prefekta z przeszłości. _Ostatni plan Dumbledore'a zawiódł, Harry Potterze_ , jeszcze jedno zdanie przypomniało mu się nagle i zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni tę samą salę, zniszczoną i pełną trupów, siebie samego walczącego po raz ostatni z Lordem Voldemortem. Mylił się, tak jak w wielu innych sprawach. Przecież Harry wrócił zza grobu, zupełnie tak, jak przewidywał Dumbledore, by stoczyć jeszcze jedną, ostateczną bitwę, tym razem jak równy z równym.

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie dyplomata, Tom – roześmiał się Slughorn, podchodząc do kolejnych uczniów, a Harry ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że siedzi przy stole z zimnym tostem w dłoni. Miał wrażenie, że Riddle przygląda mu się uważniej niż wymagałoby tego zwyczajne zainteresowanie. - Powinieneś rozważyć karierę w Ministerstwie, mam kilku znajomych, którym mógłbym cię polecić.

 _Gdyby tylko Tom Riddle marzył o pracy za biurkiem,_ westchnął wewnętrznie Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Mógłby się założyć, że nawet posada Ministra Magii nie zaspokoiłaby ambicji dziedzica Slytherina. Wolał nie myśleć, co Czarny Pan mógłby osiągnąć, gdyby wspólne wysiłki i ofiary tak wielu czarodziejów w porę go nie powstrzymały...

I wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Te dziwne skoki czasu. To, że znalazł się akurat w tym miejscu ze wszystkich możliwych...

 _ _Ktoś go tu wysłał__. Jakiś pokręcony Śmierciożerca z przyszłości, który nie mógł znieść ostatecznej porażki swego Czarnego Pana. Aurorom nie udało się złapać wszystkich, ale przecież wśród zwolenników Voldemorta zabrało jedynego człowieka, który w opinii Harry'ego mógłby posłużyć się tak zaawansowaną i złożoną magią. Severus Snape nie był zresztą prawdziwym Śmierciożercą i nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby wysyłać go do przeszłości. Poza tym Snape __nie żył__.

Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że __ktoś__ go tu wysłał. Choć wydawało mu się to niezwykle nielogiczne, jakiś fanatyk musiał dojść do wniosku, że w odległej przeszłości Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył zginie, być może z ręki samego Czarnego Pana. A może tajemniczy intrygant liczył raczej na niespokojny czas wojny i Gellerta Grindenwalda?

Harry zdecydował, że musi jak najszybciej odszukać drogę powrotną do przyszłości. Przecież wtedy, w pociągu, bez żadnego wysiłku przeniósł się o pięćdziesiąt lat. Najwyraźniej nadal był połączony ze swoim czasem. Czy powinien poprosić o pomoc Dumbledore'a, czy może raczej spróbować znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie w pojedynkę, by nie angażować zbyt wielu osób w życie Harry'ego Peverella?

Ktoś zadał sobie sporo trudu, organizując mu fałszywą tożsamość w szkolnych aktach, dodając do tego podręczniki i zapisując na zajęcia. Zadziwiająca dokładność jak na kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie pragnął jego śmierci...

Harry spojrzał z pewną ciekawością na swój plan zajęć i prawie zadławił się resztą tosta.

Ten ktoś najwyraźniej pomylił go z Hermioną, bo oprócz swoich własnych przedmiotów, tych, które wybrał na ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie, zobaczył na planie astronomię, numerologię, starożytne runy, a nawet wróżbiarstwo i historię magii. Dlaczego miałby uczyć się tego wszystkiego? Przecież z wróżbiarstwa nie dostał nawet pozytywnego suma, a o numerologii nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia!

\- Całkiem sporo, prawda? - Slughorn poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach, jakby bał się, że nowy uczeń skona pierwszego dnia nauki. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziesz zbyt zajęty w piątkowy wieczór – organizuję spotkanie, rozumiesz, tylko ja i garstka wybranych uczniów, na pewno ci się spodoba. - Zerknął jeszcze raz na plan Harry'ego. - I oczywiście widzimy się dziś na eliksirach, jak miło! Pilnujcie naszego nowego nabytku, chłopcy – rzucił jeszcze wesoło w kierunku reszty Ślizgonów, po czym oddalił się w kierunku lochów.

…

Wybiło południe, kiedy Harry zaczął z czułością wspominać swój własny rozkład dnia. Co prawda okazało się, że z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu _ma_ pojęcie o numerologii, jednak lekcja i tak wydała mu się niezwykle trudna. Pocieszało go tylko, że pozostali uczniowie wyglądali na równie załamanych.

Wszyscy oprócz Riddle'a, oczywiście. Harry mógłby się założyć, że Ślizgon przeczytał w wakacje wszystkie podręczniki, zupełnie tak jak Hermiona. A może nawet przeczytał je już rok wcześniej, żeby w siódmej klasie móc poświęcić więcej czasu na rzeczy istotne, takie jak werbowanie armii.

 _ _Ty też kiedyś miałeś armię__. Harry miał już zupełnie dość głosu, który co jakiś czas odzywał się w jego głowie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy myślał o Riddle'u. Jakby jakaś część jego mózgu została nagle orędownikiem odrzuconych przez społeczeństwo nastolatków z tragicznym życiorysem. Poza tym to nie była __jego__ armia.

Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w kierunku Riddle'a. Szedł teraz kilka kroków przed nim, kierując się do klasy wróżbiarstwa. Harry wiedział już, dlaczego musiał chodzić na te wszystkie idiotyczne zajęcia – miał zupełnie taki sam grafik jak przyszły Czarny Pan. Ktoś dobrze to zaplanował.

…

\- Dziś zajmiemy się chiromancją, to znaczy wróżeniem z dłoni – zapowiedział sędziwy, opalony czarodziej, kiedy tylko wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się w klasie. Harry pomyślał, że mężczyzna wygląda na jeszcze starszego niż Dumbledore. Sybilla Trelawney musiała objąć stanowisko po jego śmierci.

Instynktownie skierował kroki do stolika, przy którym siedział w trzeciej klasie. Pokój nadal był duszny tak jak wtedy, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach kadzideł. Tylko wielobarwne szale i obrusy, które pamiętał z czasów urzędowania profesor Trelawney, zostały zastąpione przez bardziej południowe materiały, przywodzące na myśl śródziemnomorskie krainy.

\- To __mój__ stolik – usłyszał nagle za plecami.

Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto wypowiedział tę uwagę. Tom Riddle we własnej osobie postanowił się do niego odezwać.

\- Wygląda na to, że już nie tylko twój. - Sam nie wiedział, jak te słowo mogły tak łatwo opuścić jego usta. Voldemort, którego znał, już dawno nauczyłby go manier.

Jednak Riddle tylko skinął głową, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Czy to była jakaś gra? Jeśli tak, Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakie były zasady. Dużo trudniej było ocenić Riddle'a siedząc obok niego przy stole, niż spoglądając na jego życie przez wspomnienia innych ludzi. Wydawał się tak zadziwiająco ludzki.

\- Linia życia, nasz dzisiejszy temat – nawet mugole odkryli, że analizując jej przebieg, krzywizny, ciągłość, a nawet kolor, można dowiedzieć się wiele o przyszłości – zapowiedział profesor, wyciągając w kierunku uczniów własną dłoń. - Już w starożytności połączono linie na ciele z tymi na nieboskłonie, więc jeśli uważaliście na zajęciach profesora Kepplera, być może dostrzeżecie na dłoniach własnych i kolegów znane gwiazdozbiory i symbole. Jak zawsze zachęcam was do wyjścia poza granice podręczników – wsłuchajcie się w wewnętrzny głos, który podpowie wam, jak interpretować linię życia...

 _ _Jeśli miałbym się wsłuchiwać we własny wewnętrzny głos, zapewne wywróżyłbym Voldemortowi długie i szczęśliwe życie__ , pomyślałam z rozbawieniem Harry, zerkając do książki pełnej rysunków i symboli. __Z drugiej strony, może mógłbym go trochę nastraszyć? Ciekawe, czy gdyby znał swoją przyszłość, a nie jakieś głupie przepowiednie czytane z ręki, zmieniłoby to jego los?__

Jednak przez większość lekcji nie odezwał się do siedzącego obok Ślizgona i uparcie wpatrywał się we własną linię życia. Oczywiście nic w niej nie widział, a wewnętrzny głos postanowił jak na złość chwilowo milczeć. Dopiero nauczyciel przywrócił go do rzeczywistości:

\- Nawet moje wewnętrzne oko nie przewidziało twojego przybycia, panie...

\- Po... Peverell. Harry Peverell.

\- Zapewne nie masz nic przeciwko zinterpretowaniu twojej linii życia, prawda?

\- Och, oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział szybko, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, czekając, aż nauczyciel ją obejrzy.

\- Nie, nie, pozwól swojemu koledze – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, wskazując na Riddle'a. - Twoja obecność tutaj też mnie zadziwia, Tom. Wydawało mi się, że wróżbiarstwo nie jest czymś, co mogłoby cię __interesować__.

Harry przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wzrok staruszka przenika przez przyszłego Czarnego Pana, jakby mężczyzna naprawdę znał bieg historii, która jeszcze się nie wydarzyła. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy i chłopak nie był pewny, czy zwyczajnie nie poniosła go wyobraźnia. Wróżbici, których znał do tej pory, nie byli szczególnie przekonujący.

\- Cóż, jestem dość zainteresowany... przyszłością, profesorze Imago – odparł Riddle nieco zmieszanym tonem, po czym skierował wzrok na dłoń Harry'ego i dotknął go.

Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Harry poczuł impuls, zupełnie jakby poraził go prąd. Wiedział, że coś takiego czasami się zdarza, dzieci z jego mugolskiej podstawówki często się z tego śmiały, ale tym razem to było coś innego. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jego blizna... Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Nie poczuł bólu, ale znowu to dziwne wrażenie, że coś mu o sobie przypomina. Tylko że to nie miało najmniejszego sensu - nie był już horkruksem, połączenie między nim i Voldemortem zniknęło całe miesiące wcześniej i od tego czasu blizna mu nie dokuczała. Ale... Co takiego powiedzieli mu wczoraj Ślizgoni? Węże... Czy mówił w ich języku? Przecież celowo wybrał się do londyńskiego zoo, żeby to sprawdzić... Osiągnął jedynie tyle, że pozostali goście terrarium zaczęli przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie, a boa dusiciel, z którym próbował porozmawiać, nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Jak mógł ożywić kamienne węże w pokoju wspólnym?

Spojrzał na Riddle'a badawczo. Czy on też to poczuł? Mógłby się założyć, że tak. Jego niedoszły zabójca wyglądał na zaskoczonego, może nawet trochę przestraszonego. Nie puścił jednak jego dłoni i kiedy uznał, że głos nie zdradzi jego zdziwienia, powiedział:

\- Linia jest długa i zatacza szeroki łuk, to oznacza... - zajrzał do podręcznika rozłożonego na stole - … doskonałe samopoczucie i wielkoduszny charakter. - Riddle przyglądał się Harry'emu przez chwilę, jakby próbował coś ocenić, po czym kontynuował: - Początek wygląda na podwójny, to symbol życia pod czyimś silnym wpływem w młodości. Dalej linia jest przerywana, to częste zmiany, ale dubluje się też z linią Marsa, co oznacza długie i zdrowe życie. - Po tych słowach Riddle nareszcie puścił dłoń Harry'ego i wykonał taki gest, jakby chciał wytrzeć własną rękę o skraj szaty.

\- A co powiesz o zakończeniu? - Profesor Inigo nie dawał za wygraną, więc Riddle znów niechętnie go dotknął.

Tym razem też poczuł impuls, choć nie tak silny jak za pierwszym razem. Może po prostu był przygotowany? Cokolwiek by to nie było, Harry czuł coraz większy niepokój.

\- Jest... rozwidlone – powiedział w końcu Ślizgon, przyglądając się dłoni bliżej. Harry czuł jego oddech na własnej skórze. Ledwie udało mu się opanować nerwowe drżenie. - W podręczniku nie ma nic na ten temat.

\- Spójrz na nią swoim wewnętrznym okiem.

Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że Riddle ma ochotę westchnąć z irytacją, jednak ostatecznie się powstrzymał. Najwyraźniej jeszcze przez pewien czas miał zamiar sprawiać pozory bycia wzorowym uczniem. Hermiona już dawno wybiegłaby z klasy, rozrzucając książki do tego idiotycznego według niej przedmiotu. Cóż, o __jej__ życiu nigdy nie miała decydować przepowiednia.

\- Rozwidlenia zwykle oznaczają zmiany – stwierdził przyszły Czarny Pan bez entuzjazmu. - Tak jakby pod koniec życia miał szansę podjąć jakąś decyzję, która mogłaby mieć kilka różnych dróg rozwoju.

\- Bardzo dobrze! - ucieszył się nauczyciel, po czym sam pochylił się nad dłonią Harry'ego. - Dodałbym tylko, że czerwony kolor wskazuje na zapalczywość i dążenie do celu, a tu, tuż za podwójnym początkiem – wskazał punkt na ręce – mamy coś ciekawego... Linia zupełnie się urywa, a za chwilę znów się zaczyna, widzicie? To zapewne symbol jakiegoś niezwykle ważnego wydarzenia, które odmieniło lub odmieni życie Harry'ego.

 _ _Nie__ , pomyślał Harry, tym razem w zgodzie z wewnętrznym głosem. __To po prostu symbol mojej śmierci.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy to możliwe, że Harry jest nadal (znów?) horkruksem? A może istnieje jakieś inne wytłumaczenie? Kto bawi się losem jego i wielu innych osób, zmieniając bieg wydarzeń? Odpowiedzi na te pytania nie poznacie na pewno w najbliższych rozdziałach, ale jestem ciekawa, jakie są Wasze podejrzenia.


End file.
